Selene
Selene is a multi-thousand year-old mutant who is the leader of a group of evil mutants with amazing abilities known as The Hellfire Club. Biography Selene is first seen at a party at the Hellfire Club Mansion when a man flirts with her, saying to her, "With a hot body like that, you could have anyone you wanted". Annoyed, she takes him to a balcony and drains his life force and dumps him over the railing and mutters, "Disgusting human pig..." Selene and the Hellfire Club eventually met Hulk, who was helping the X-Men fight Juggernaut. After Juggernaut is defeated and locked up by the Mutant Detection Unit, a party is held by Selene at her mansion. Hulk, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey are invited to the Hellfire Club Mansion, where they meet the evil group of mutants. Selene starts to talk with Hulk in private, trying to charm and seduce him into joining the Hellfire Club. Hulk is tempted by Selene's beauty and almost joins, but realizes she's evil when he hears Quicksilver, Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Wanda Maximoff, and Mystique fighting a large group of Hellfire Club mutants, and are losing. Hulk excuses himself and turns the tide, quickly ending the fight and then leaves the mansion with his friends, much to Selene's disappointment. Powers Selene is an extremely powerful mutant that possesses a wide range of superhuman abilities. These include: *'Psychic Life-Draining': Selene is a "psychic vampire" with the ability to sustain herself by psionically draining the life force of other human beings into herself. If she drains a person's entire life force, the victim dies. If Selene only drains the victim's life force partially, she achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind, thereby subverting them to her will. *'Enhanced physical attributes': By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. Selene can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. Great expenditure of power causes Selene to age rapidly, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. *'Extreme resistance to harm': Selene appears to be immune to most forms of conventional injury; she has survived both a knife wound and a crossbow bolt to her heart with no apparent lasting effects. *'Telekinesis': Selene's most direct weapon is the telekinetic power to animate and/or levitate inorganic matter on a molecular level, by projecting part of her absorbed life force into it. She can affect nearly anything within her line of sight, and can warp and alter the molecules of inanimate matter to her whim. She can use this power in more standard ways, such as levitating herself and others. *'Pyrokinesis': Selene can also control and manipulate fire in a variety of ways, though she cannot create the fire herself. *'Limited telepathy': Selene possesses an undefined level of telepathy, though she is not as powerful as high-order telepaths such as Professor X, Emma Frost, or Jean Grey, and is vulnerable to psionic attacks. Selene has used her abilities to scan minds for information and was able to communicate mentally within a limited radius. However, it appears that she lacks the telepathic strength to mind control Hulk due to his mind having mental barriers. *'Limited shapeshifting': Selene is able to temporarily assume the appearance of others. Personality Selene is very cruel and uncaring, barely ever being seen smiling and only focused on defeating the X-Men and anyone else that defends humans, the race that hates mutants. However, when a situation demands it, she can be quite seductive and can use her body to manipulate people into doing her bidding. So far, nobody has been able to resist her. Appearance Despite being thousands of years old, Selene looks like a woman in her late 30's with long black hair, light green eyes, and a voluptuous body. She is often seen using her body to seduce and enthrall people into doing her bidding with the reward of them having sex with her, though most of the time, she never follows up on her end of the bargain due to her cold hearted personality. She is considered one of the most beautiful mutants in the world, alongside Emma Frost, Mystique, Wanda Maximoff, and Jean Grey. Trivia *She hates and distrusts humans, even children. *Selene is so old that she is older than Apocalypse, the very first mutant in existence. *She has a teasing "relationship" with X-Men member Colossus, repeatedly being seen calling him Tin Man. *She is insanely ticklish, and hates it. *Selene enjoys attending extravagant parties and flirting with men that she likes. Quotes *"The Hellfire Club could use someone of your...talents." - Selene trying to charm Hulk into joining The Hellfire Club Gallery Selene sexy.jpeg Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Hellfire Club